


Liability

by Deer_in_the_headlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IW possible spoilers, a lil bit of angst ;), angst if you squint with glasses on, do i even have to tag it that, if you can even deem it angst, it's cute I swear, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_in_the_headlights/pseuds/Deer_in_the_headlights
Summary: Vision knew it was dangerous.Wanda knew it was dangerous. She was a fugitive.It seemed as though all logic had escaped their minds when he met up with her in her studio apartment in Edinburgh.And yet, here he was, standing right outside her door.Or: Just a little speculative fic about IW, Vision, and Wanda. (wow watch this be so wrong when it comes out)





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this and that I'd recommend you listen to while reading it (Or just songs that remind me of scarletvision):  
> Liability - Lorde (Honestly just some parts apply to this fic it's mostly a good song)  
> New Religion - The Heydaze  
> Champion - Fall Out Boy  
> The Last of the Real Ones - Fall Out Boy (Ironic but it fits them sooo)  
> Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish  
> I Walk the Line - Halsey  
> Control - Halsey
> 
> This fic was mostly inspired by the pictures of them in Edinburgh and a few Instagram posts.
> 
> I do not own anything but the storyline here!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please don't sue me I have like 2$)

Vision knew it was dangerous.

Wanda knew it was dangerous. She was a fugitive. 

It seemed as though all logic had escaped their minds when he met up with her in her studio apartment in Edinburgh.

He was created to be a purely logical being, and yet, here he was, standing right outside her door. 

\-------------------

"Vizh?" Wanda choked out, smiling and shocked. She was standing in the doorway, holding it open. Her hair was lighter... it was orange? She wore jeans and a dark t-shirt and a face of joy mixed with worry.

"Wanda." He replied, pulling her into a hug. She was probably a bit confused about his human disguise but at that moment all he cared about was the fact that Wanda was here and he was holding her.

It had been so long. Too long. 6 months since she'd been broken out of the raft. 6 months of searching desperately for any clue of where she might be. It would be better to have him find her and be able to protect or warn her then have Ross or his people find her. Then, 2 months ago, he received a letter with a P.O. box in Scotland as the return address. They had communicated like that ever since.

Vision didn't know why he couldn't even seem to live without her. He spent most of his time either searching for her or wallowing in the guilt he felt for injuring Colonel Rhodes.

"Why did you come? Why do you look like that? Were you followed?" Wanda broke the hug and pulled him inside, slamming the door quickly, the worried look now more evident on her face.

"I was not followed. I decided that a human form would be more discreet in this situation." Vision placed his hands on her shoulders, in an attempt to reassure her.

"I'd say you tend to draw attention normally." Wanda laughed out. Suddenly, her tone turned more serious. "Why are you here? Is something going on?"

"Do you not want me here? Of course, I should have known. I will be on my way out now." Vision dropped his hands from her shoulders, and looked down, his heart growing heavier with every word he said.

"No, no. Of course, I want you here Vizh. I'm just confused on why you're here. It's dangerous for you. I'm a fugitive. What'd you tell Tony? Ross?" 

"They think I am out looking for the others."

"Good. But why are you here? Why'd you come?"

"I came because," Vision paused. "Because I missed you." It was not a lie, yet not the whole truth.

"I missed you too Vizh. I'm really sorry for the compound and the airport-"

"We have already said our apologies. I am sorry that I allowed them to imprison you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Wanda pulled him into a hug that seemed to last a lifetime but he did not care. He could stay here in this moment forever.

"Want to help me make dinner?"

\-------------------

It was late that evening and Wanda had settled into bed. Vision walked over to the window in contemplation. Tonight had been wonderful. Spending time with Wanda after so many months apart and how they parted was wonderful. He couldn't help but have an ominous feeling, what if this was the calm before the storm? Wanda seemed to sense his thoughts and joined him by the window.

"Vizh? What's going on?" Wanda questioned as she approached him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands went to rest around her waist. It felt natural and right and time stood still, the rain outside seeming to freeze in the moment.

"I fear- I have an ominous feeling. I sense great danger. I fear the stone is involved."

"May I?" Wanda asked motioning to the gem, out of curiosity about the source of their powers and its effect on Vision. He nodded in response.

The scarlet began to curl around her fingers as she began to peer into the mind stone. She flinched as she delved into it and visions of death and destruction flooded her mind. Images of pain, a battlefield, of her teammate's dead bodies swirled around her, permeating her every thought.

"Wanda, are you alright?" Her hand moved from his forehead, trailing down his cheek, her eyes looking as if she was stuck in a nightmare.

"Is this a- Vizh, Do you think this is a sign? Should we call Cap? Nat?" 

"I am unaware of what to do in this particular situation."

Time was still at a standstill as her hand traveled down his body. He had no idea what compelled him to tuck her hair behind her ear.

And he definitely had no idea why he kissed her. He definitely did not regret it, however. His lips on hers, a moment of surprise before she returned it.

Maybe he did know why he kissed Wanda.

Maybe it was what the humans called Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a fic or just one big song recommendation? Who knows?
> 
> I feel like Liability is just honestly such a good song and kind of accurate to my life, and I just named the fic that because it's my fic don't tell me how to live my life :')
> 
> Go drink some water, nerds
> 
> Also if you liked it you should you know maybe comment or leave kudos ;))))


End file.
